


All of Us

by riacte



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mycelium Resistance, Revenge, Turf War, Watcher Grian, convex, fruitberries is mentioned, nonhuman hermits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riacte/pseuds/riacte
Summary: Technoblade decides to murder Mayor Scar of Hermitcraft while everyone is distracted by the Turf War. It should be easy, right?Wrong.Aka. Technoblade learns to NEVER underestimate the hermits
Relationships: hermit family
Comments: 27
Kudos: 230





	All of Us

Scar’s running again. Blood drips from his injured arm. He leaps and narrowly avoids being hit. Technoblade is chasing him and there’s _no way_ he’s gonna win in a fight against the Blood God himself. Scar can only pray to escape.

He desperately activates his rocket and propels himself up, the Shopping District beneath his feet. Sweat drips from his forehead as he hunts for a way to escape. He can hear Techno flying behind him. Scar swerves to avoid an arrow and glimpses an enormous building in his peripheral vision. It’s the new Mycelium Resistance Headquarters that seemingly appeared overnight (because it actually did).

Now Scar has his dignity to preserve, but as annoying as those Resistance members are, they’re still his friends. An arrow from Techno hits his leg and Scar plummets a few feet. He winces. Scar doesn’t have much of a choice.

But all in all, Scar’s a hermit. And if there’s one thing all hermits can do, it’s flying. Scar flies around the shopping district, using the last of his energy to make quick twists and turns to confuse Techno. And when Techno least expects it, Scar shoots towards the Resistance HQ, giving Scar a few precious seconds to spare.

The hermits don’t grief, but Scar knows they’ll make an exception for this. He quickly mines through one of the Resistance HQ’s walls and stumbles towards the meeting room, where a gleaming button innocently sits in the middle of it.

There’s a crash behind Scar and he knows Techno has broken in. Without hesitation, Scar presses the emergency meeting button.

Instantly, all the Resistance members materialize, some holding shulker boxes, some holding pickaxes. All of them surprised to be summoned.

Ren, with his skill for storytelling, is the quickest to react. Quite naturally, he thinks it’s all part of the Turf War storyline. “Ohh look who’s here?” he drawls. “Is the HEP looking for-“

Then he sees Scar’s terrified, pale face, and the glint of a netherite sword behind him. And they know this is not part of their storyline. The Resistance members instantly leap into action. Putting their shovels and hoes aside and grabbing their axes and swords. They’re pacifists, but that doesn’t mean they can’t fight.

“PUT YOUR GAME FACES ON!” Impulse cries out, and all the hermits instantly understand. 

Doc scoops a weak Scar up and carries him to safety. Doc activates all the traps, and instantly vexes fill the room.

“Get Technoblade,” Scar feebly commands. The vexes, knowing Scar’s contract with them, start to swarm Techno. 

“Stay here, Scar,” Doc utters. He clenches his trident. “I’ll get Techno.” Doc’s raspy laugh sends shivers down Scar’s spine, but Scar feels comforted by this crazy half-creeper man.

Strangely, it’s Grian who’s the most panicked. “Scar!” he screams, rushing towards his supposed nemesis, the mycelium/ grass debate forgotten. “Wh-what happened to you, why is Techno here, and wh-”

“He’s trying to kill me,” Scar gasps. “He just appeared and he came after me. Help me, Grian. I-I had to summon you all with the emergency meeting button. I’m sorry.”

Grian’s face darkens. “Never be sorry. I’m the Dreamslayer, and I _will_ be the Technoslayer.”

With anime Bdubs face masks on, the hermits pounce at Techno. Techno’s a PvP god, but he’s vastly outnumbered. Not to mention the vexes are only attacking him on behalf of Scar. And Techno is admittedly not familiar with the hermits, and the face masks make it even harder to distinguish them. Techno is forced to retreat. He backs towards the door, and-

“Not so fast.”

Scar’s other friends, the HEP members, have arrived, all of them wearing Bdubs masks. Scar is vaguely reminded of the pictures he saw of the Lime Liches at Minecraft Championship 11, but ten times worse (Grian, False, Ren, and their friend Fruit all wore Bdubs’ face for Halloween. It was terrifying, but a-maize-ing.). 

Techno’s now surrounded, with the HEP members blocking his exit, and Resistance members behind him. All wearing the same chilling smile. 

Techno scowls, and raises his sword. One hermit stops him easily, blonde hair dramatically blowing in the wind. Techno blinks in surprise. How did they know his moves-

“You forgot we share the same sensei,” False coolly informs him. As Techno is distracted, Ren rushes forwards and lands a blow. Techno’s crown is knocked off his head, and clatters on the ground. 

Renpog. False Supremacy. Winners of the legendary Minecraft Championship 9. Techno learns to never underestimate the underdogs.

Chaos breaks out. Cub summons more vexes, Tango starts shooting fireballs. Techno stabs Jevin, but Jevin just smiles, the sword slipping out of his slime body easily. 

“INCOMING!”

Mumbo and Iskall arrive, having seen the fight from their Pacific building. Behind them are the Podzol Party, and hermits who aren’t involved in the Turf War. 

Techno finds himself struggling against the twenty or so hermits. Grian, in particular, has suddenly grown multiple eyes on his face with a purple aura surrounding him. Scar has never seen Grian like this, but considering none of the hermits are purely human, he’s not surprised.

“What?” Techno wheezes as he is backed up against a corner. **_“How?”_**

A bloodied Scar jumps onto the Resistance’s meeting table, the emergency button in front of him. He stares at Techno with pride and a hint of smugness. 

He’s Mayor Scar of the Hermitcraft shopping district, and nothing will change that. The Resistance is the only group who even has the _chance_ to overthrow him, and that’s because they’re friends. 

Scar adjusts his monocle, and begins, “You hurt one of the hermits-”

The hermits, clutching their weapons, surround Technoblade, matching eerie grins on their faces. Their lips part in unison.

**_“You hurt all of us.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @yakitori-queen's extremely pog drawings of Techno going after Scar and @queensillian's suggestion of Scar running into the MR HQ and summoning the Resistance while being chased. Link here :)
> 
> https://riacte.tumblr.com/post/639189578534846464/yakitori-queen-ivi-prism-yakitori-queen-dream 
> 
> Also check out the really dope fanart people made for this concept :)
> 
> Vex Scar being proud: https://yakitori-queen.tumblr.com/post/639207302181814272/riacte-yakitori-queen-ivi-prism
> 
> Badass False: https://definii.tumblr.com/post/639328233379315713/riacte-yakitori-queen-ivi-prism
> 
> Techno being an angry little boi: https://definii.tumblr.com/post/639328323138469888/yakitori-queen-riacte-yakitori-queen
> 
> Hermits <33 love them being protective UwU


End file.
